Leading up to 200
by dajwoh
Summary: Scenes from Emily and JJ's life together from episodes 9x01 leading up to 9x14.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: So this is a new thing I'm trying out, with little scenes from each episode of season 9 up till episode 14. If you haven't watched the episodes, there are some spoilers in these scenes but nothing to major. If will be more focused on Emily and JJ relationship then the cases. The basics in this is similar as to a one shot of mine, Emily and JJ got married at the end of season 7 and Emily left the BAU for another job in DC. The chapters leading up to 9x14 are all in JJ's POV.

* * *

01

As I get back to Quantico I meet Reid waiting by the elevator. We don't say anything as we wait. When we get up to the BAU floor he finally asks if I had plans for these rare days off.

"We were on our way to Ocean City when I got the text. I took me two weeks, two weeks Spencer! Two weeks to convince Emily that the girls would be okay without us for two days. I even got her mum to watch the girls for us" I let out with a frustrated sigh. And he starts rambling on about some physics thing and something about a Prius. He knows I won't care but either he is being a bit clueless like he has a habit of being or he is trying to distract me. Definitely points for effort.

Why does it seem like so many of these monsters seem to have a thing for blondes?

We are headed out to Arizona and I send Emily a quick text to let her know before we board the jet. When we are done with the debriefing she called me so I can say goodnight to the girls and I miss them so much and I only just left them mere hours ago. She even let me to talk to Max and even though she doesn't talk yet with her only being two months old but she made some kind of gurgling noise when she heard my voice and it just warms my heart.

The next day we're talking about the possibility of Hotch leaving the team. I get it, with what we do for a living, the long days, working on cases for days nonstop, it's hard. I know for me it's gotten harder since I got married and we had the kids so I get it. Why not ride a desk job so you can go home at five every day. Reid seems to think that he lost his chance to have kids when he lost Maeve. We see a police officer getting an impromptu visit from her son and my thoughts go to back to my family at home. They are never too far away. My brief thoughts are interrupted as Reid has an epiphany and scurries inside and I'm left to follow. Barely an hour later we have a solid lead on a unsub and go out to make the arrest. We didn't find him at his home and he left us no choice but to chase after him, ending with me and Morgan almost getting t-boned and I think my heart stopped there for a second.

"Hey baby, how are my girls doing?"

"Which one? The tired one, the cranky one or the frustrated wife?" she says with a slight chuckle that ends with a big sigh.

"I'm not quite sure what to say to that. What's wrong honey?" I ask her in a gentle voice.

"They keep riling each other up. I think they are conspiring against me. Either that or they are just missing you, I know I am."

"I miss you too baby, we just wrapped the case up we should be headed to the airstrip soon and I will be in your arms tonight when we go to sleep" I tell her smiling like a fool.

"Can't wait babe, see you night. I love you" she tells me sweetly.

"Love you too babe" I tell her as I hang up the phone and head to the waiting SUV.

02

My happiness of heading home didn't last long as Hotch got the call that we got the wrong guy. Turns out the unsub has a twin, what are the odds? We're back on the case and we figure that the easiest way to find him his through their mother.

"Headed out to train station, wish me luck babe" I type to Emily on our way out.

What I get in reply makes me laugh out loud, it's a cheesy photo of Emily doing thumbs up whilst trying to make the baby do the same and our two year old grinning broadly and giving me two thumbs up too. Pictures like that definitely make my day brighter.

The case gets messier by the second when instead of one twin trying to frame the other they start working together and the mum choosing one son over the other. It ends with one twin killed by the other and the mum in custody. Some families are just beyond repair. I sent a text to Emily telling her mommy's coming home as we board the jet and I sleep almost the whole flight, the last couple days of work catching up with me.

I make it home in time to put Alexa to bed, something I don't get to do nearly often enough. It took some time to get her to sleep, the excitement of me being home to tuck her in made her stay awake longer then she usually would.

I'm still a bit tired from the last couple of days and after a late dinner with my lovely wife we crawl into bed.

"So I was thinking, how about we start working on conceiving some good twins for the world?" I tell her in a playful voice as I turn to my side and swing my leg over Emily straddling her.

"Oh you thought so did you?" She says as she lets out a chuckle and starts to run her hands down my bare thighs. I merely nod as my eyes close as her hands wanders from my thighs to the small of my back. My breath catches in my throat as her hands continue their journey to my front to gently cup my breasts. She slowly sits up and presses her lips against mine only separating for a few moments as she pulls my t-shirt off and hers soon follows. I hold on to her shoulder as my other hand clasps her neck as we start to move against each other and soon everything else is forgotten.

03

The office is buzzing and we can all tell something big is happening.

"Nothing is wrong Em, it's just work. Yeah I love you too, I'll call you as soon as I can" I hang up the phone as Reid asks what's going on and I tell him what little I know, that we are leaving, now. As we all grab our bags and head for the door Hotch tells us we're headed for Dallas which had a spree shooting that just occurred and we head off in a rush.

When we get there Morgan and I are soon sent to a nearby prison to talk to a white supremacy leader who is of interest to the investigation.

He was a good actor, claiming to no longer have those kind of opinions but we could see the hatred in his eyes as Morgan and I took to the tactic to provoke his true feelings by holding hands for him to see. As we left the prison with no new information I texted Emily about our prison visit and it took her a whole minute before she called me.

"What do you mean you held hands with Morgan?" She asks me in an eerily calm voice. It might have been a bad idea to not give her all the info and try to make a joke of it. I cringe and give the phone to Morgan.

"She wants to talk to you" I tell him seriously as I put it on speakerphone and I watch him swallow and take the phone.

"Listen to me Morgan, I know my wife is beyond gorgeous and sexy as hell but keep your paws to yourself, do you hear me?" He lets out a breath as he hears as that she isn't really angry. I burst out laughing at Morgan almost starting to sweat when he thought he was going to suffer the wrath of Emily Prentiss.

"I will talk to you later babe, kiss the girls from me" I tell her after Morgan says that he only likes me as a sister and chuckles at my wife's craziness.

The case was solved but my mind was somewhere else. Emily called earlier to tell me Max ran a fever so high she was worried and was taking her to the hospital. I know my wife worries and she is fiercely protective especially when it comes to our children but she wouldn't go to the hospital unless it was absolutely necessary. I wanted to get on the first flight home but Emily assured me that I needed to help the team close the case and I would be home soon enough and she would call me as soon as she knew more.

I don't know why I didn't tell Spence what I was worried about but with my thoughts being with my little girl and what he said about secrecy made me think of the secrets I have to keep from the team every day but at least there's someone I can talk to about it.

I pushed every single speed limit driving home from the airstrip even though Emily was home again with the baby I was still worried sick. I hurry inside and quickly get my jacket and shoes of and jog upstairs. But I still make time to stick my head into Alexa's room to check she was asleep before I go to our bedroom. I know she would not want to leave Max out of her sight. And I was right, the first thing I see as I step into the room was Emily half lying on her side of the bed with our little one lying on her chest. Her eyes snapped up to meet mine and she gives me a small smile. She looks really worried. I don't care about getting out of my work clothes just yet as I gently climb in to bed.

"How is she doing?" I ask as my hand goes out to stroke her little head that's covered in brown locks.

"She still has a slight fever but not as bad as it was. The doctor said it was just a bug and to make sure her fever doesn't spike again, but if it does to bring her back in. They also gave her something for the fever" I just nod as I gently kiss the little one's head before I raise my head to give Emily a long kiss.

"You made the right call in taking her to the hospital, I would have too." I tell her as I softly stroke Max's back who isn't paying much attention, she just continues to sleep.

"Why don't you get ready for bed honey? There's some food left from dinner if you are hungry?" Emily asks me.

"No I'm good right here, where I belong".

04

It was such a lovely day so since I woke up early, even before Emily and the kids I decided to go for a run before work. Cruz joined me towards the end of my run. I keep telling him he can't just show up like that, I don't like the secrecy. I don't want to keep hiding this from the team but it's not like I have a choice.

When I get back I peek into our bedroom and Emily is still asleep sprawled out in the middle of the bed which isn't surprising since she was the one who went up and got Max in the middle of the night as she cried for a good hour. I strip out of my jogging clothes and step into the shower and somehow a few minutes later when two arms slip around my waist I'm not surprised in the slightest. My hand claps hers as I tug her front tightly against my back.

She starts to kiss my neck which always makes my heart race. Moments like these, where we just can't keep our hands of each other, makes it a bit hard to believe that we have been together coming up to six years, the honeymoon period never stopped for us. Even with my crazy work hours we still make time to be together and no one has ever made me feels so satisfied, in every way possible as Emily does.

My back arches as those amazing hands of hers find my breasts and start massaging them. With her front still pressed against my back she moves us towards the wall in front of us and I brace my forearms against the cold tiles. She kisses me everywhere she can reach as I hear her breathing pick up as she breathes against my ear. Without any hesitation her hand slips between my legs and she slips into my wet heat and I can't help but to push my hips into her hand. Her other arm goes around my waist to keep as close to her body as possible.

"Oh my god, Emily" I moan out into the room. My hips start moving faster and faster against her hand as she rubs herself against my ass till I can't take it anymore and I come hard and my moans of pleasure echoes of the bathroom walls as Emily gasps in my ear and follow me over the edge moments later. When I'm able to stand on my own again I turn in her arms and give her a big smile, clasping my hands around her neck.

"Good morning to me" I tell her before I push my lips against hers and give her a deep kiss to show my gratitude of the amazing morning surprise I just got.

"Good morning indeed" she tells me as she claims my lips once more.

We caught a case in Baltimore which is just an hour away by car so I will be able to sleep in my own bed tonight next to my wife which instantly makes this day look better. That is until our new section chief steps in and it's Cruz, I cannot believe he didn't tell me.

He knows about the case we were being debriefed on and with it being so close he decides to join us. I try to keep calm but I feel the anger building in me and try to think about how amazing my morning started out.

Everyone leaves to get ready till we are the only two left in the room and he tells me he just found out after we met in the morning but I don't say a word as I just shake my head and I turn to leave.

After only a couple of hours on the case we have the unsub in custody and both victims alive. I'm waiting for the elevator when he walks up to me. I tell him that I had to lie to my colleagues all day, that I couldn't tell them, yeah I know him. I get that we can't tell them and he reminds me that the case can stay open for years and I remind him it's already been three. Someone high up made sure Cruz got transferred to section chief, the question is who and why. He asks if we're good and I tell him yes. Then he tries to be funny and asks if I want to meet up for a run in the morning but I just tell him I'm going to make breakfast for my girls. Rossi comes up to us and presses the call button for the elevator, yeah it probably comes faster if you actually push the call button.


	2. Chapter 2

05

During the mornings debriefing Hotch quite unexpectedly collapses and is rushed to the hospital as the rest of the team head to Kansas for an amber alert of a teenage girl who was grabbed by her dad who's an ex con. Rossi tells us Hotch has internal bleeding from the scar tissue of being stabbed so many times by Foyet all those years ago. He tells us to stick with the case and he will join us shortly leaving Garcia to stay at the hospital with Hotch. I call Emily to tell her we're heading out and what happened to Hotch.

Turns out our unsub is on the run from the law as well as the mob leaving us chasing him across the country as he leaves bodies in his wake. We finally catch up with him in LA. When Morgan is trying to get the guy to talk to us doesn't work I try something to get him to talk to us by using the information that he was the one who found his father dead, just like I was the one to find my sister dead. The standoff ends peacefully with no shots fired. Garcia called us to let us know that Hotch made it through surgery and he's going to be fine.

When we go home I feel down, I think about my sister pretty much every day but my thoughts never linger because even after all this time, it just hurts too much.

When I step into the house everything I do is on autopilot. I hear my girls in the living room but I don't think they heard me come home so I move up the stairs quickly to the comfort of our bedroom and I take a few minutes getting into some comfortable clothes and wash the grime of today off my face and stare at my image in the mirror for a few seconds before I snap out of it.

I head to my closet and pull out a box from the top shelf and place it on the bed. I open it up and I gingerly pick up some of the pictures that lie in there. It's mostly pictures of my sister and some little things that remind me of her, things she gave me, things that was hers. I run my fingers down the photo before I put it back and reach for a necklace that lies in the bottom. The one she gave me shortly before she died. I clasp in around my neck and put everything but one photo back in the box and sit it back on its shelf. I put the photo on the mirror that's on the dresser in our bedroom before I head downstairs.

"Hey everyone" I say as I walk in to the living room and Alexa's little head whips around so fast I think she might have gotten whiplash before she's off the couch in a flash and comes running towards me squealing what I think was the word mommy. I lean down and scoop her up as I catch Emily's eyes across the top of the couch. I give Alexa a big kiss on the cheek and get a very wet kiss in return. I set her back down and she runs back to the couch to watch the rest of the movie they are watching. I walk around and sit next to Emily who's sitting with her legs up and the baby lying on her legs. I reach over and give Emily a tender kiss on the cheek.

"How is mommy's gorgeous little girl doing, huh?" I ask Maxine and watch her with amazement as she's looking around to find where my voice is coming from.

A big smile lights up her face as I reach over and take her in to my arms. I gently kiss her cheek as well and just look at her for a few seconds and smile at how much she looks like my wife. I lay her down in my arms and I feel Emily's arm go around my shoulders as I stroke my hand down my baby's back and I notice that they are watching "tangled", again.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks me in a whisper close to my ear. I never could hide anything from her and I don't see any point of lying to her.

"No" I whisper back, my eyes settling on the grinning baby in my arms and I can't help but smile back.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Emily asks as she rubs my shoulder in a way of just letting me know she's here for me.

"The case today made me think of Rosaline. The guy we were after found his dad dead after he killed himself" I tell her after a few seconds of hesitation. I don't need to tell her any more than that. I know she will understand. She's the one person who knows me better than anyone else and there's nothing we don't tell each other.

She doesn't say anything, just holds me tighter and puts her other hand on my cheek as her lips kisses the cheek closest to her. I wish I could just stay like this forever.

06

The boss is back to business as usual as we find out we're headed to Utah. No sooner are we off the plane before I get a text from Emily.

_"Jennifer have you seen my purple top, you know which one, the one I love so much?" _

I stop in my tracks and gulp as I look down at what I'm wearing. How did it end up in my go bag? Shit.

_"I might be... Wearing it... Possibly... I love you!" _I text back and just wait for her reply.

It takes a while for me to get an answer but what I get makes me burst out laughing.

It's a picture of my wife sporting a big pout with Alexa in her lap pouting just like her mama.

_"It's okay babe, I was the one who packed your go back last so I must have accidently put it there. Just come back in one piece. You and my top! Alexa sends her love and Max smiled again when I told her I was gonna text you. Talk to you later. I love you. E"_

_"Kiss the girls from me, talk to you soon. I love you too. J"_

We finally caught a break in the case when Reid did what he does best and after a long few days we're headed home.

Me and Emily head over to Garcia's for her celebration of day of the dead, we got Emily's mum to baby-sit so we both could go.

"Have I told you how incredible hot you look in that little black dress?" Emily asks me just as I knock on the door.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice" I tell her with a chuckle as Garcia opens the door and basically drag us inside. When Hotch shows up last minute we start with placing our photos of lost loved ones on a little altar she put up. Garcia goes first and then it's my turn and I feel Emily behind me reaching her arm around my waist for silent support.

"This is my sister Rosaline, Ros. She always dreamt that one day she would live in Paris so... That didn't happen but I thought this might bring her some happiness" I say as I out a little Eiffel tower next to her photo. Each places a photo and we share a toast. We stay for another hour and Emily never once left my side.

We get home, we thank Elisabeth for babysitting before she headed home. We check on the kids that are sleeping peacefully before we retreat to our bedroom.

She closes the door behind us before she starts planting wet kisses down my neck and my eyes flutter shut.

"As hot as you look in that dress baby, I think you're even hotter without it" She breathes hotly in my ear. She gets us undressed in record time before she gently pushes my shoulder to get me to lie down on the bed. She reaches down and pushes on my thigh outwards to be able to fit in between my legs. My back arches so that my body meets hers as our lips slide against each other in a frantic wet mess. Her lips leaves mine and she looks in to my eyes that seem to be shining with love that I know is matched in mine.

I pull her mouth down against mine again, with a steady grip on neck as my hand gets tangled in her brown locks. She starts grinding her overheated core against mine and I briefly break our lip lock to let out a shuddering gasp."You feel so good Jen", "god so do you". I hold on to her hips as she moves faster against me. I roll my hips against her as we move together like we have done so many times before. Her hands grasps at me everywhere they can reach clutching me tighter against her. I know she's getting close when she starts to moan with each thrust. We move together as one, our bodies trembling as we both come hard before we share a deep kiss before Emily's spent body collapses on mine. As soon as we are under the blanket it's not long before we both are asleep.

07

"The food was amazing honey. You really are a great cook" I tell Emily who smiles big even though I tell her all the time what a great cook she is.

"Thank you dear" She says with a chuckle. My phone pings and we both know what it's about. I let out a big sigh and reach for my phone.

"Seriously, again? You just got home like two hours ago" She tells me and I can hear the sadness in her voice.

"So much for a night off" I mumble as I get up from the table and put my dishes in the dishwasher. I leave to get changed and get my bag and kiss the baby goodbye and when I come back downstairs I go to the living room and give Alexa a kiss on the head and tell her I will see her soon. When I return to the kitchen, bag in hand Emily is standing with her back against the counter with her arms crossed.

I know she's not mad but there's no way for her to hide the sadness in her eyes. She knows how demanding my job is and the crazy work hours that comes with and not once has she said anything about it. She knows how much I love my job but it comes with the price of me being away from my family way too much. I drop my bag and walk over to her, I put my hands on hers and gently tug them so they fall to her sides. I step close to her and without question her arms go around my waist.

"Where are you headed?" She asks me as she lays her head on my shoulder.

"Boston" I reply. My arms go around her neck and I gently stroke her hair with one hand and caress her neck with the other.

"I'm sorry" I tell her before my lips land on her cheek and linger there for a few moments as I savour the feel of being held close by the love of my life.

"You have nothing to apologise for baby, it's your job, and it's what you have to do. I just hate that we have so little time together, that we are apart more than we are together." She tells me.

"I know sweetheart" I tell her in a whisper. I pull back and look in to her eyes before I lean in and kiss her deeply. We hold on to each other tightly and kiss frantically till we need to pull apart in desperate need of air.

"Call me before you go to bed, okay?" I ask her and she lightly nods before giving me one last kiss and I scoop up my bag and give her a look that tells her just how much I love her and head off for work.

After a day and a half we have the unsub in custody and we head out to celebrate at the bar Rossi wanted to give a proper goodbye. We also celebrate Reid helping delivering a baby who was also named after him. When asked how he knew what to do, he tells us he memorized a delivery manual when I was pregnant with Alexa in case I went in to labour in the field. Rossi is called to the stage to sing and most of us join in. Emily stays with Hotch as the rest of us make complete fools of ourselves.

Emily POV

"So how are the girls? Hotch asks me.

"They are good, growing by the second" I tell him with a chuckle.

"And JJ?" He asks not taking his eyes of the stage.

"She's fine, why wouldn't she be? Did something happen that she didn't tell me?" I reply.

"No nothing happened. I just ask because I have noticed changes in her behaviour lately."

"Oh?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't play dumb with me Prentiss, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I stick by what I said, she's fine. If she wouldn't be, she would tell me."

"And if she isn't? Would you tell me?" He asks.

"You already know the answer to that. I stand by her as her wife not as a member of the BAU." I tell him and I'm starting to wonder where this conversation is going.

"I'm not asking as her boss, I'm asking as her friend" He tells me as he looks me in the eyes.

"It has gotten harder for her, the job since we had Maxine. It was hard already before her birth but she has more to lose now, and more to miss when she's halfway across the country." I tell him as I smile and wave at JJ who's coming down from the stage.

"Take care of her Emily" He tells me in a gentle voice.

"Always" I answer him as I walk over to my gorgeous wife and give her a big kiss that makes her blue eyes sparkle with happiness.

08

I ended up getting home earlier than usual. I played with Alexa for several hours before giving her a bath before dinner. My little girl is remarkable, it's like she in some way understands why I'm not here all the time, and she doesn't act out like we were afraid that she would. The time I spend with her just the two of us means so much and seeing her so excited and unable to stop smiling makes my heart sing.

"So kiddo what do you want for dinner? Should we ask mama to cook us something yummy, hmm?" I ask Alexa as I brushed her blonde hair.

"I want pizza!" She tells me with a mischievous smile creeping out on her lips.

"Pizza huh? You don't think mama will be sad then? I ask her.

"No she said we could have pizza!" She tells me as she shakes her head.

"Are you sure?" I tell her and looking faux sceptical. She just nods before she throws her arms around me, catching me by surprise for a moment before I return the embrace. She whispers that she loves me and I have to keep the tears from falling before I tell her I love her more than anything. I lift her up and we head back downstairs where Emily just finished feeding the baby.

"Alex why don't you get the phone for mommy so I can order some pizzas?" She nods and I set her down and off she goes.

"Hey Em, her hair is getting very long again maybe it's time for a haircut?" I ask my wife as I sit down next to her on the couch and take the baby from her arms to burp her.

"Yeah I thought so too, I was thinking of asking Pen if she would be willing to do it. It went well last time." She tells me.

"Yeah sounds good. That gives her some time with her girls too. So apparently we are having pizza for dinner?" I ask her with a grin.

"Well that she remembers but when I ask her to brush her teeth she forgets it two seconds later." She tells me with a chuckle just before my phone pings.

"Is that him again?"

"Hmm?" That makes me look up at her.

"Is that Cruz again?"

"Ehm yeah." I tell her with a slightly confused look on my face.

"I know you guys have your secrets to talk about but I'm kind of starting to think he has a thing for you"

I start laughing before I finish the text and put my phone down. My laughter stops as soon as I see the slight hurt look on her face.

"I don't think that's the case babe, but even if it were it doesn't matter in the slightest. I'm a happily married woman" I tell her as my arms go around neck. She doesn't say anything but she lets out a big huff.

"Yeah well you make sure to tell him that." She states as her hands clasps my hips.

"He already knows that honey. I love you Emily."

"I love you too Jennifer" She tells me as she leans her forehead against mine.

An hour later dinner is finished and I'm tucking Alexa in to bed before I go in to the nursery and check on the little one. I find Emily in our bedroom flicking through channels before settling on a movie that just started. I'm not really paying much attention to the movie but rather the feel of Emily's body beneath mine as I flop down to lie half on top of her with my head on her chest and her fingers drawing patterns under my tank top. Seems like Emily isn't paying much attention to the movie either as she encourages me to lie completely on top of her as she claims my lips with her own.

She opens her legs to accommodate for me to fit in between. We keep kissing for what feels like hours and share gentle caresses before I reach out to touch her breast as she lets out a strangled gasp followed by my name. I gently bite down on her pulse point and start kissing a trail of kisses down the column of her throat.

My hand playing with her breast moves downwards to sneak under her black tank top before I pull it off her followed by my own. I keep trailing kisses down between her breasts and I feel her hips buck up in to mine at my actions and it makes a smile ghost over my lips. I pay special attention to using my tongue to tease her nipples before I kiss my way down her stomach till I reach the top of her underwear. My head disappears under the covers as I peel her underwear off and put her legs over my shoulders before my tongue starts working on her wet core. She moans loudly and presses herself closer to my mouth as I work my tongue inside her and I clasp my hands around her hips to keep her from bucking me off the bed.

Her hand tangles in my hair in a tight grip as her hips move at a rapid speed. It only takes a few more minutes before she starts trembling and lets out a deep moan as she falls over the edge. I kiss my way up her body and lay my head on her chest and listen to her heart beating rapidly. Her breathing calms down and I'm starting to think she's fallen asleep but suddenly I'm flipped on to my back as Emily smiles down at me.

"You didn't think I would just leave you hanging did you?" She asks me with a mischievous smile.

"I was hoping not" I tell her with a chuckle before I watch as she disappears under the covers and I grip the headboard with one hand as the other tangles in her hair.

It's a couple of hours later before we fall asleep together in a tangled sweaty mess.

I haven't been asleep for long before my phone wakes me up. I sigh and look at the time and see it's just after two in the morning. I know we are on call 24/7 but this is just getting ridiculous. I rub my temple angrily for a moment before I look over to Emily lying on her side facing away from me. I gently shake her to wake her up.

"Honey, wake up I got called in to work. I have to go."

"What time is it? It's still dark out" She tells me in a sleepy voice.

"It's just after two. We are headed to Chicago." I tell her before I kiss her neck and move to get out of bed.

She moves to her back as she watched me get dressed and get ready to leave. I move over towards her and lean down to give her a kiss goodbye.

"Call me in the morning, okay?" I ask her.

"Fine" Is the curt answer I get in reply. I turn around once more before I leave the room and tell her I love her. For a moment I think that I'm not going to get an answer but she tells me she loves me too and turns over to her side again as I move to leave the house.

We're off to Chicago to track down an unsub who brainwashed kids in to being soldiers and killing people. We chase down leads all day when me and Morgan are discussing the case when a young woman dressed as a cop comes in to the station with explosives strapped around her chest telling us if we shot the whole place will blow. The girl was brainwashed like the others, there's no talking her out of it. As Morgan takes the shot I don't even have time to think I just react as I go for her hand that holds the trigger catching her before the whole station blew up.

I'm a bit shaken up after the bomb squad leaves who wouldn't be? Being happily married with two children means more than any job I could have. Especially one that could get me killed at any given moment. Maybe I should start rethinking my priorities. I call Emily just needing to hear her voice and I got to hear all about Alexa's day as she told me all about it. Soon after that we get a location on the unsub and we make the arrest as we make our way home. When we only been gone during the day so I will be home in time to sleep next to my wife tonight.

She wasn't happy that I left in the middle of the night so I decide to pick up some flowers on the way home to make it up to her. The red roses I got her earned me a huge smile, a big wet kiss as well as a light blush on her cheeks. I think I'm forgiven. I'm so happy to be home.


	3. Chapter 3

09

"Are you sure we shouldn't say anything?" I ask Cruz.

"Positive" Is the curt answer I get in reply.

"People think that we are having an affair. Can't we just say are on assignment?" I ask him.

"No one can know, what are you so afraid of"? He asks me as we keep walking.

"The stares, the whispers. You do know who my wife is right? And what she does for a living? Not that she would ever believe I would cheat on her but she would not stand for the way people are behaving. Not to mention Morgan being her best friend would kick my ass and Garcia would do a thing to make my credit go to hell." I tell him as Garcia pops up from nowhere and Cruz quickly leaves.

I can't actually believe people would think I would cheat and with Cruz? No just thinking about it makes me want to laugh and then maybe throw up a little.

Garcia herds me and Rossi who just came out the elevator back in there to go to the scene which is close to Quantico.

_"Hey honey we caught a case that's local. Even if the case isn't solved today I will be home in your arms tonight. Miss you already –J"_ I write in a quick text to Emily and I'm happy I will not have to leave the state for a case and the thought of being able to see my wife again as soon as tonight does put a spring in my step.

The remains of two bodies were found in a family's back yard, we bring back the family to Quantico for questioning to see if they break. It's not often we get to work a case from the office. After a long day of questioning we finally got a confession and I'm off home.

When I come home the house is way too quiet and very dark. I'm about to pull my side arm as I hear Emily humming in the kitchen. I come to a sudden stop when I see what's waiting for me in the kitchen. Emily in a gorgeous little black dress and her hair up. A candlelit dinner with some nice wine waiting for us on the table.

She must have heard me come in since she's turning the stove off before she walks towards me with a big smile on her face as her arms close around my neck and her lips meets mine. I'm still too stunned to say anything but by eyes flutter closed as I lose myself in the kiss.

"Are we celebrating something? I tentatively ask her.

"Our anniversary of course" She tells me as she starts planting soft kisses on my neck.

I momentarily panic thinking that I forgot our anniversary. But no I didn't forget. It's not till tomorrow.

"But honey our anniversary isn't till tomorrow?" I tell her in the form of a question.

"It is. But you're home tonight. You might not be tomorrow. And I don't want us to miss our celebration of being together for six years." She tells me as she looks into my eyes.

"We have a happy marriage. And two beautiful girls. I think that's cause to celebrate" She tells me, marking each statement with a kiss before she gently tugs me over to the table, pulls out my chair and encourages me to sit before she serves the lovely meal she prepared.

"I put the kids down just before you got home, hopefully they are out for the night" She tells me as we start eating. I just nod before I dig in. We share a romantic dinner and talk about our day till we're both full, get the table cleared and we just sit and hold hands and grins like fools.

"So I might have some dessert planned as well" She tells me in a sultry voice.

"Oh really, what could that be?" I ask her with an eyebrow raised and a playful smile tugging on my lips. She stands from the table and blows out the candles and holds out a hand for me to take.

"It's in the bedroom" She tells me with a wink before she tugs me in the direction of our bedroom.

10

The team heads off to St. Louis for a missing child case and the poor kid never had a chance. When we found him it turned out he had been dead even before the parents realized he was missing. I don't know how I would go on if I lost either of my children. My thoughts don't linger long on the ones we've lost we have to concentrate on the wins.

The next day was a much better one in my life, it was a rare day of I got to spend with my wife and children.

I wake up by something lightly touching my face. I open my eyes and I see Emily smiling down at me as she's leaning on her elbow.

"Hey beautiful" She tells me before she leans down to kiss me. A couple of minutes of kissing starts to get heated as hands starts to roam and just as I think I'm about to get lucky a little knock on the door interrupts us and I force myself to pull away as Emily goes to open the door. A few seconds later I'm being pounced by a flash of blonde who's very excited that both her parents are home are going to be home all day. Emily leaves us to cuddle in bed as she goes to the nursery to get our little one.

"You're not going to work today?" Alexa asks me in a curious voice.

"No mommy's got the whole day off. How does that sound?" I ask her as I start tickling her but I quickly stop when I see Emily enter the room carrying the baby. Emily heads to the bathroom to have a shower and I'm left with the girls. Alexa wants to hold her little sister and Emily comes back to seeing me with Alexa sitting between my legs and Max on Alexa's lap with me helping her supporting the baby's head. I don't notice her at first and it's not until I hear a camera click and I look up.

"That photo is definitely getting framed" She tells me as she shows me the picture she just took and I couldn't agree more.

"So what do you want for breakfast baby?" She asks Alexa as she gives me a soft kiss on the head.

"Mommy's pancakes!" She shrieks making the baby's eyes widen and makes us giggle.

"No scaring your little sister Alex. Why don't you come with me to the kitchen and we'll whip up some pancakes" I tell her as Emily takes the baby and I hold out my hand for Alexa to take and we head to the kitchen.

A little while later breakfast has been eaten and we just lounge around the house since the rain is coming down hard. Emily's mom comes over for lunch and it makes me so happy to see how close they have gotten since she found out I was pregnant with Alexa. She's great with the kids and baby-sits them when we need it and Alexa adores her grandmother since she doesn't get to see my parents very often.

We spend the afternoon watching movies with Alexa who's content to sit in between us as Emily and I talk about some future plans and share some lazy kisses that don't go unnoticed by our little one who scolds us several times for not giving our undivided attention to the movie. The day turns to night quicker than I would have liked and even without doing anything remotely productive today I couldn't be happier.

After dinner I draw a bath and I just lie and bask in the warmth.

"You want some company?" Emily asks me when she peeks her head in.

"I always want your company" I tell her with a smile tugging on my lips as my eyes remain closed.

I hear clothes drop to the floor and open an eye to see my wife naked in all her gorgeous glory.

"Pretty sure I would say yes, were you?" I ask her as I move in the tub for her to sit behind me.

"I had a hunch yes" She tells me with a chuckle as she slides in behind me and her arms go around my waist.

"I hope you had a nice day even with us not doing much" She tells me making my heart flutter as her lips reach my neck and I lean back into her touch.

"I had an amazing day at home with my family. I love you Emily."

"I love you too Jennifer."

11

We just finished the case we were sent to LA to help with and we haven't been on the plane for long before we are rerouted to Kansas City.

We were asked to help by Blake's dad who's a retired captain. Despite my objections that we should wait for an official invite Hotch had the captain head to Kansas City, I hope his decision doesn't come back and bite us in the ass.

_"Hey babe. So I know I said we were headed home but we just got rerouted to Kansas City. I will call you later. J" _I type out and I know she won't be happy about it but there's nothing I can do. I don't hear anything hear back from her until the car ride headed to the police station with a picture of the girls asleep together all cuddled up and it makes my heart burst with love. I know it's her way of telling me she isn't upset.

The detective in charge happens to be Blake's brother who isn't too happy with us being there but reluctantly lets us help after Blake's dad runs it through the higher ups.

Me and Blake interview the girl who just lost her parents to the unsubs rage and as we leave the room to give her a break in the interview Emily just happens to call.

"Hey honey"

"Mommy!" Is shrieked in my ear and I have to pull the phone away from my ear for a second.

"Hey Alexa, why do you have mama's phone? Is something wrong?" I ask her and the fear of something having happened to Emily makes my heart start beating like crazy.

"I wanted to talk to you. Mama is giving the baby a bath so I found mama's phone." She tells me and I'm kind of impressed my two year old knows how to work a smart phone and call me. But she doesn't sound upset so I start to calm down knowing she would not be this calm if something was in fact wrong.

I hear Emily call her and few seconds later Alexa gives up the phone with minimal objections and after a moment of Emily probably checking who was on the line her voice comes in to the phone.

"Jennifer?"

"Yeah Em?"

"Did you call me?"

"No our daughter did" I tell her with a chuckle.

"Alexa is something wrong, is that why you called mommy?" I hear her ask our daughter.

"I wanted to ask her when she's coming home" She tells Emily in such a matter a fact voice that I have to bite my lip not to bursts out laughing.

"Jen did you hear that? Mommy doesn't know yet but I promise she will let us know as soon as she knows. Isn't that right baby?" She asks me and hands the phone back to Alexa.

"I promise that I will come and see you as soon I get home okay sweetheart? I really miss you"

"Okay mommy, I miss you too" And then I hear little feet running off and that's apparently the end of our conversation.

"Our little girl is a genius. I don't know how she got my phone, unlocked it and managed to call you, I can't even get mad at her" Emily tells me with a chuckle.

Blake is getting ready to head back in to finish the interview and I give her a nod to tell her I'll be there soon.

"She sure is, just like her mama. Listen I got to back to the interview but I will talk to you later. Love you, bye babe" I tell her and I hear a love you too before I hang up and head back in.

After we get the unsub our plans to head to the airstrip are postponed as Blake's dad have us over for some BBQ before it's time to head home, to my girls.

12

_"So we have this sexual harassment seminar this morning. Apparently phrases like_

_baby girl and chocolate thunder creates a hostile work environment. You should be here and see the look on Garcia's face I'm laughing so hard."_ I text to Emily as I hide my mouth behind my hand.

_"Oh god she got a text and just up and left. She must have been summoned by Hotch._

_And that's not appropriate either according to this lady, priceless"_

I type up as I try my damnedest to keep a professional look on my face.

A little while after the morning's seminar Hotch appears with Garcia in tow ready to brief us on a case. A convicted killer is about to get executed in San Jose when someone hacked their database and leaked the crime scene photos claiming his innocence and we're requested to review his case to make sure the right guy gets executed.

After a few long days of work and Garcia having to deal with some things from her hacker past we head home.

It's late when I get home and the house is dark and quiet and I'm exhausted. I make my way up the stairs and check on the girls. After a quick shower I crawl under the blanket and lie behind Emily as I plant a soft kiss on her neck. After a few moments she starts to wake up.

"Jennifer?"

"Yeah baby, I'm here" I say as she moves to her back and I touch her cheek and lean down to give her a long kiss.

"I'm sorry I woke you up"

"Don't be. You know I want to know as soon as you're home. So did you get the guy?"

"Yeah we did. How were the girls today?"

"They were our perfect little girls. Alexa tried to get Max to play with her and when I explained to her that she's still too little she let out a big sigh and started reading to her instead" I let out a laugh at that.

"I missed you Jen"

"I missed you too babe" I tell her as I again lean down to kiss her and Emily pulls me more on top of her and I let out a little shriek of surprise that makes Emily start giggling.

The kisses don't stay light for long and soon our clothes are all in a heap on the floor and suddenly I'm not so tired anymore.

13

Hotch tells us there's a possible spree killer on the loose in Cleveland with four people dead within 90 minutes and it's wheels up in 15 minutes as the team heads out minus Rossi who goes to take care of some personal business.

The team is discussing the case as I hang back in the background texting with my wife.

This morning Em and I woke up before the alarm. Or well Emily woke up before my alarm and decided I should be awake too. I'm in no way complaining though since I woke up showered with light kisses trailing down my body before I feel my underwear being slid off my hips. I started to wake up as her lips reached where my underwear was just moments before. As her tongue slides between my folds I am most definitely awake now and I have to say it's an extremely pleasant way to wake up to. By the time I beg her to stop because I just can't take it anymore I've lost count on how many times she made me come. I'm a sweaty trembling mess and she kisses her way back up to my lips as I start to get my breathing back under control.

"Honey are you okay? You're shaking" She asks me with worry etched on her face as I force my eyes open to meet hers. The lazy satisfied smile on my face tells me everything she needs to know. "Oh yeah" I tell her as I give her a sloppy wet kiss before I flip her over and get her underwear off before she even has time to react and I start moving my body against hers making her whimper. She spreads her legs and plants her feet on the bed as she frantically moves her core against mine. One hand clutching on to the headboard for dear life as the other holds on to my hip. When we both fall head first over the edge of climax we lay pressed closed together as my alarm breaks us out of our post orgasm haze making me chuckle as I turn the sound off. I give Emily's flushed cheek a kiss before I climb out bed to make my way to the shower.

So after the mornings incredible love making it was hard to leave her and we have been texting more than usual as we left for the case. The latest messages and picture isn't what I would call professional but hey I got a hot wife and I'm enjoying every minute of it.

As I tear myself away from the phone I make up an excuse of it being about babysitting issues at home. Which isn't a lie, we did talk about the kids too and about getting a babysitter when I come back so we can go out to a romantic evening just the two of us.

We started working on the theory that we're dealing with a vigilante who is leaving a trail of bodies in his wake and we have only been here for a few hours so far.

After Morgan and I get back to the station after having visiting the first crime scene I get a phone call from Cruz. He asks how long I think we will be and tell him to send me a secure contact number for me to get back to him. When Reid and Hotch appear in my sight I panic slightly but I don't let it show and let it play of as me taking to Em telling the girls' mommy misses them. Reid looks a bit confused for a few moments before he seems to let it go. I feel like shit lying to them and using my family in that lie makes it ten times worse. The lies are eating me alive and having to keep things from the people I work with every single day. Wonder if it's just going to be too much to deal with one day.

When we give the local PD the profile we have both a name and a face for the guy we're looking for who seems to have nothing left to lose. As night falls most of the team head out to a possible location for the unsub ending with him taking his own life.

We head back to the office for some paperwork before it's time to head home.

I head towards the elevator and Reid joins me asking me if I have plans for the evening.

"Does sleep count as a plan?

"I'm going to a Korean film festival in George Town, you can come with me if you want?"

"Sounds fun. But you're asking the wrong Prentiss. Besides I'm really tired"

I head for the meeting point but there is nobody there. I call the contact number I was given and wait for the other line to pick up when someone grabs me from behind and cover my mouth making me drop the phone as I'm dragged away kicking and screaming before all I see is darkness and my body goes slack under me.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: So lots of stuff happened in the episode, lots of information. I hope I didn't use to much from the episode. And even tho I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter it's what I ended up with.

I want to apologise to reviewer, Marijke Bush, I'm so so sorry I forgot to approve your reviews so they didn't appear and I would have answered your question if I could.

And a special thanks to guest who reviewed the last chapter, thank you ever so much for your amazing review, it made my week.

Thank you to everyone who read, followed, favourised and reviewed.

* * *

14

Emily POV

JJ texted me when she left Quantico telling me she had to have a quick talk with Cruz and she would be home for dinner. One hour later I haven't heard anything I know in my heart something is wrong. When her phone keeps ringing with no answer I call my mum over to watch the kids and I ask Garcia to trace her phone telling her she lost it on her way home. When I get to the location and find her car and phone but not her I know my worst fear is coming true. I know I could find her on my own but it would take too long and it might be time for the team to find out some of the things JJ's been forced to keep back from them. A call to Hotch and I'm racing over to Quantico.

"Jen never came home. She texted me when she left here and said she was going to run an errand and be home in time for dinner. An hour later I hadn't heard anything I couldn't get a hold of her, I had Garcia trace her phone and I found it and her car and no Jennifer. I just knew something wasn't right" I tell him as soon as I step out of the elevator where he was waiting for me. She warned me that if something ever happened to her that the work for the state department could come back and haunt her. And with Cruz getting the job as section chief it's just too much of a coincidence. My thoughts are racing and I'm starting to get light headed and I notice Hotch trying to get my attention and as I stumble he reaches out to grab my arm so I don't go tumbling to the floor.

"Emily what do you know?"

"She made me promise not to say anything. She and Cruz worked together at the state department. When he started here all the secret spy things started happening again and she told me some of it but that didn't mean that I liked it. She told me that if anything ever happened to her to call Cruz, that he would know what to do. But I couldn't reach him.

"Hotch, the kids... I have to make sure they are safe."

"Of course I'll put a security detail to protect them, and you..."

He doesn't have time to say more before I cut him off "No way Hotch! I know I don't work here anymore but you need me here! I can't sit holed up somewhere when my wife is out there, somewhere going though who knows what at the moment, I earned the right to be here! I wouldn't be of any use to my kids being a nervous wreck." I trail of as the lump in my throat prevents me from saying anything else and the panic in my heart grows by the second.

"I knew you wouldn't take the offer but I still had to ask. You're always welcome here Emily you know that. The kids are at home? With your mother?" He asks and I merely nod as I take a deep breath to try to calm myself. He gestures for us to go in to the meeting room as he tells Anderson to try to reach Cruz. He's missing just like JJ and he seems to have been gone for at least 24 hours. Hotch disappears to talk to the director. I send off a brief text to an old contact at Interpol that might be able to help.

I call my mum to let her know what's happening and I know the team will have questions for me but I just need a moment to collect myself. I hurry in to the bathroom and I rush towards one of the stalls and throw up what little I had for dinner. I wash of my face and rinse my mouth out and I stare at my reflection in the mirror making myself snap into agent mode instead of wife mode. I used to compartmentalize all the time before I met Jennifer. But she is my weakness but she's also my strength and my heart as much as my soul.

"I will find you Jennifer, I swear." I tell my reflection before I leave the bathroom.

* * *

The team knows I'm here and I know they will have a lot of questions for me but I head to JJ's old office which is now a storage room to pull out the lock box she has stashed in there. It's a four digit code and I know without thinking about it what the code is, Alexa's birthday and it pops open. I look through the papers quickly but there isn't much in there, most of it is blacked out. But it gives us a code name that I text to Hotch before I push it closed and lift it up and bring it back to where the rest of the team is. I head in and put the box on the floor as I hear Garcia saying she couldn't get anything of their phones because they are encrypted.

"Emily what do you know?" I get asked by Morgan. "I have some information but nothing to detailed. Hopefully Hotch will fill in some blanks when he gets back from the state department."

"But JJ worked at the state department in 2010, anything Strauss would have authorized would be archived in SCIF." Reid pips up.

My mind starts racing on how we could get access to the facility, I can't just sit here and wait for Hotch.

"Anderson. He archives those reports. He could get me and Garcia in."

"But how would she access that information without drawing attention to herself? There must be something here or at your house?" Morgan asks me and I simply lift the box and open if for them to see.

"The only thing of value I could see was a code name we'll search it at SCIF" I pull Garcia with me as we leave to go check the archives.

"Hotch what do you got?" I ask as I answer my phone.

"The information I got from state is Integrity is the name of the database created out of the mission. A failsafe that was put in place to protect covert agents and operations. But JJ and Cruz knew about it so it is very likely that's why they were taken. They have the codes to access them."

"Okay, Garcia found pictures of the people Jen worked with we're bringing them back to the BAU, meet you back there" I tell him as Garcia and I hurry back to the car.

As we come back my phone pings and my Interpol contact came through sending me a file. We're all sitting around the table as it's time to put all the information we got together.

"JJ was briefed by Strauss when she got to Afghanistan that she would be splitting time between there and DC. The mission was code word classified, that the people she worked with wouldn't even knew the work she did. That was why her transfer to the state department was necessary according to Strauss. That's where she first met Cruz. She also worked with a translator and one other guy that she worked closely with. I don't know their names." I tell them whilst looking at a spot on the wall the entire time.

"Okay so I got one more name from the photos, Hastings. He was killed by man named Askari." Garcia tells us as she puts up a photo of Hastings.

"I reached out to an old contact at Interpol and we got another name and face from the mission, the translator a man named Askari. Former Iraqi Special Forces turned interrogator. He was their lead translator on the task force until an attack exposed him as a traitor and he went underground. I sent you all the file." I tell them as I scan through the file as the others do the same.

"So this is who has JJ?" Garcia asks us with rage filling her eyes. Not a very common look for her by I know how she feels.

"Just his name says a lot, student of nature and soldier." I continue.

"His methods are well documented, he tends to break his victims within a day. And they have had Cruz for that amount of time already" Hotch says with a sombre look on his face.

JJ POV

I see a blurry person coming through the door and it takes me a moment to realize its Emily.

"JJ? God you're freezing" She tells me as she reaches out to touch me.

"Emily? How did you find me?"

"It doesn't matter.

"It's taking everything... I can't... I think I might break" Her beautiful face vanished from my sight and Cruz is there in her place. I'm starting to see things but I know she will come for me. I have to stay strong till she comes. I can't break. If I give them what they want they have no more use for me. I can't let that happen.

Emily POV

My mind flashes back to our plane ride to Paris after I "died". I was heartbroken that I had to leave her, especially since we just found out she was pregnant but we both knew that there was no other way and hopefully it wouldn't be for too long. She was troubled about work and suspected a double agent. I'm snapped back to the present when Hotch is trying to get my attention.

"Cruz never officially applied for the job as section chief, but someone did. Or he used favours to get close to JJ. Askari works for the highest bidder." He trails off.

"Jen suspected a double agent. She could have been talking about Cruz." I get up and start pacing.

"But if they are working together why do they need her? He has a higher clearance then she does. Or they need two higher ranking agents to access such sensitive information, that they have half a code each" My pacing stops and I turn to Garcia.

"If an agent is compromised shouldn't their codes stop working?"

"Well yes but if you hack the server on sight there might be a way to get around that." She doesn't say anything else as she starts to work.

"But in order to hack a server and transport JJ they would have to stay local wouldn't they? To be able to stick to Askari's timeline" Morgan asks and Garcia nods and types away.

A list of possible locations pops up and Hotch says for us to head out and start going through the list. It's too many, it will take too long. As if she could hear my thoughts, the computer pings and Garcia questions what "Blackbird" is. That's the name I suggested to her as her code name and it makes me smile.

"It's Jen. If she puts in her panic sequence her code name sends out a silent alarm, telling us she's been compromised and her location. I'm headed over there, send the location to my phone and call Hotch" I tell her as I quickly make my to the elevator to go bring my wife home.

"I'm coming baby, just hold on a little bit longer"

* * *

We go in armed and ready into the building where they are keeping Jen. Hotch and I get to the room first and Hotch takes the shot to take down Askari just after he stabbed Cruz and was going for Jen.

"Oh my god! Jennifer! Are you okay?" I rush over to her and get her out of the chains and handcuffs she was in. As soon as she's free her arms go around me.

"I knew you would find me, I knew you would" I hear in my ear and hug her closer to me as I feel a tear slip down my cheek. We pull apart enough for me to see her face.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes follow mine as I notice that the buttons on her blouse are not in their correct holes and I feel the rage building up. "Were we too late?"

"No Em, I'm fine, you got here in time" She tells me as she gives me a quick kiss. I hear moans of pain behind me and I look over my shoulder at Cruz lying on the floor bleeding out. He tells us Hastings is headed for the roof and before I have time to react Jen is out of my grasp and running out the room. I vaguely hear Hotch telling me to go after her but I barely heard him, I was already running.

I'm mere seconds behind her as she starts shooting at Hastings but she's soon out of bullets and I pull her behind me as I start returning fire. He takes his chance to climb the last ladder leading to the roof when I'm too out of bullets. Jen runs ahead of me and start delivering a flurry of punches before I have time to react. He delivers a punch to her stomach, she doubles over and I'm seeing red. I punch him once, twice and a swift kick to his stomach and he goes flying off the roof and it's finally over. Jen throws herself in my arms and I'm whole again.

We make our way back downstairs where we're reunited with the team before Jen goes out to the ambulance to check on Cruz. Garcia suggests we head out for a celebratory drink and as much as I just want to go home and hold Jen close to me and never let go, I know they need this and Jen probably needs it too. After a quick change of clothes we head over to this bar that's close to Quantico and Jen never once takes her hand out of mine. We're leaning against the bar and Jen is standing next to me with her arms around my waist and leaning her head on my shoulder. My arm goes around her shoulders as I lean down to gently kiss her.

"So I heard some amazing things about you" I hear Blake say as look up at her.

"All lies" That cheeky comment earns me a playful slap on my stomach from Jen.

"No more lies" She tells the team as she looks at all of them before I gently kiss her again and her head goes back to my shoulder. I close my eyes and I just bask in the moment.

I manage to get her to eat and we stay for another hour till I feel that the last day is starting to catch up to her and it's time to go home. The guys understood and as I look over to Hotch I see him give me a small nod and I know that he called of the security detail and the kids will be waiting for us at home.

I know I'm being overprotective but I'm finding it hard to just let go of her hand as we get out of the car and head towards the house. My mum hugs Jen so tight I almost have to pry her off before she leaves for the night. It's late so the girls are both asleep and have been for hours. She takes the time to just look at them and kiss them gently before she heads of to take a shower.

She had been in the shower for no more than a few minutes before I strip my clothes up and follow her in there. She has her back against me as I step inside but I don't have to say anything she already knows I'm there. She's leaning against her forehead on her forearms against the wall and I see her body shaking slightly and it makes tears well up in my eyes. A moment later my arms are around her waist and I'm gently tugging her towards me.

I gently kiss her shoulder and ask her, "you okay honey?" I hear her sniffle as she nods her head. "It's good tears" she tells me but I keep holding her till the all the warm water is gone. After we leave the shower we get ready for bed and she cuddles up with her head on my chest and legs slung over mine. We just lie there for a while enjoying being close to each other and the pain in my heart is no more. I'm starting to think she has fallen asleep as she takes a deep breath "Emily?" "Yeah baby?"

"I think it's time for me to leave the BAU." I feel myself tense up slightly at what she just told me.

"As much as I love working there, despite all the darkness we see, all the good that we do. I just can't do it anymore. It's just too dangerous. I don't want to leave you a widow or miss seeing our girls grow up. I just... Can't." She let out that last past in a whisper. I tilt her head up so my eyes meets hers and I swear I just fell in love with her all over again.

"Are you sure that's what you want Jennifer?" She doesn't hesitate as she tells me a clear "yes". I just nod and pull her towards me.

"If that's what you want I support your decision all the way. I don't ever wanna lose you sweetheart". I grip her tighter and I see a tear run down her cheek. Without words I gently wipe it away and lean in kissing her softly.

"Besides, I know someone who once told me that if I ever wanted to work in private security I should let her know." She tells me with a smirk as she pushes my back against the bed and slowly moves on top of me.

"You should definitely do that baby" I tell her as I run my hands down her back.

"Tomorrow" She tells me before she leans down to give me a light kiss.

We take our time getting each other out of our clothes. She keeps distracting my progress in getting her naked, with her placing wet kisses everywhere she can reach. In the couple of minutes it takes us, I'm almost shaking in anticipation and arousal. I let out a shuddering gasp as she gently bites down on my pulse point. She stops what she's doing and looks into my eyes. I know what she is asking without saying a word. She's asking if I'm okay as her hands on my body feels me shaking. I answer the unasked question with smirk and a kiss so intense that in that moment I wouldn't even know my own name.

With a hand on the small of her back I flip us leaving me on top. As I brace myself on my arms next to her head I once again get lost in her beautiful blue eyes as she gently runs her hands down my face and puts my hair behind my ears. Her hands go down my back, her nails scratches lightly as she goes before she clutches my ass and she presses her heated core against mine causing me to let out a loud moan. My eyes closes briefly at the pleasure shooting down to my core at the sensation of being pressed so close to the love of my life. I feel her eyes on me as I force my eyes open and I see her smirk as she moves against me. Her smirk is soon turned in to a loud gasp as I use me leaning on my arms to move harder against her as we start up a fast and hard rhythm. As we move against each other she pulls my face down towards hers and whisper in my ear, the four greatest words I will never get tired of hearing, I love you Emily.

My hips starts moving even faster against hers as she claims my lips in a fierce kiss and the only sounds in the room are our gasps and moans with the occasional wet noise from us kissing. I can feel myself getting closer and I break our kiss to look into my wife's eyes but she has them shut tight.

"Jennifer, open your eyes for me baby" I moan out as she struggles to open her eyes.

Moments later I stare into her blue eyes and I can't hold back as I fall over the edge of climax looking deep into her gorgeous eyes that seem ever bluer then usual. My hips keep moving against hers as I feel that she's not far away from joining me in ecstasy. A loud moan followed by a gasp and her nails in my sides let's me know she's joined me in climax as our hips slow down to a stop. I gently wipe away some of her sweaty hair from her forehead as she tugs me down for another kiss before she encourages me to start moving against her once more as she kisses me like she might never get the chance to ever again.

The end.

* * *

So what did you think?


End file.
